


Friday Night Smash

by misslucy21



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It is Friday night. I have had a hell of a week. I am going to go get smashed tonight. Wanna come?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night Smash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> Hagar steered me in the right direction on this one, so again, many thanks

“Gentlemen.”

“Kono?”

“It is Friday night. I have had a hell of a week. I am going to go get smashed tonight. Wanna come?”

“What, you need a designated driver?”

“No, dumbass, to drink.” 

“Well, in that case.”

“Which bar?”

“Well, I was thinking of Steve’s house.”

“What does Steve have to say about that?”

“I haven’t told him yet.” 

“Ah.” 

“Haven’t told who what yet?”

“Steve, Kono wants us to get a bunch of booze and crash your place. What d’you say?”

“Okay. Why not?”

“Excellent.”

+++++  
“Wow, Steve. That’s a lot of mixers.”

“You didn’t say what you were bringing, so I got some of everything.”

“Excellent. I can make anything work with Uncle’s moonshine.”

“Moonshine?”

“Yeah. It’s good. I’ll make you a drink.”

“Um, no, I’m good, thanks.”

“Chicken.”

“I’m not chicken, I just don’t want to go blind on paint thinner.”

“This isn’t paint thinner. Trust me. I’ll make it good for you, Danny.” 

“Okay, that is not a place where one’s mind should go.” 

“Shut up and drink.” 

+++++  
“Okay, so m’partner and me get to this house, right, and there’s an old guy and his wife chasing each other around the living room. Naked.”

“You’re kidding.” 

“I am not. Completely fuckin’ naked. Chasing each other around with a frying pan and a broom.”

“How old’s old?”

“Aw, man, I don’t know. At least in their seventies.” 

“You’re totally making this up, Danny.” 

“I am totally _not_ making this up, Kono. I swear to God. And this was in New Jersey in November, too, and there’s, you know, weather there.” 

“So what’d you do?” 

“Well, my partner got the wife to go upstairs with her and I told the old guy that he had to get some pants on and come with me. He says, ‘I ain’t going nowhere with you and I ain’t putting pants on.’” 

“Ha! Told you.” 

“Yeah, well, I told him he had to come with me because his wife called us, so he had to leave. He said she started it and so she should be the one to leave. I told him it didn’t work that way. The whole time, his wife’s upstairs carrying on to my partner, and he’s yelling at me.” 

“Yeah? So then what?”

“So, then, I finally got him into some pants and out to the car. Took ‘m to his daughter’s house.”

“What’d the daughter say?”

“She just rolled her eyes. Guess it wasn’t a new thing to her.” 

“Huh.” 

“See what you missed out on by joining up with Five-0 right out of the academy? No drunk and disorderlies or domestics for you.” 

“No, just kidnappings and explosives.”

“It’s a whole different level, trust me.”

“Hmm.”

“You know, this drink’s actually pretty good.” 

“You want another?”

“Um, yes.” 

“Heh. Told you.” 

++++++  
“No, no, Ben wasn’t the first ...Oh! Oops, there’s the ground!”

“Where?”

“Right here!”

“Huh...hey, yeah!”

“Chin Ho! We found the ground!”

“I see that. Want some help getting up?”

“No, no, this is nice. It’s...groundy.”

“Why’re you so tall?” 

“Because you’re sitting on the ground.”

“Oh! Yeah! That’s right! It’s hard.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Kinda wet, too.”

“That happens when it’s been raining.”

“It’s raining?”

“It was this morning.”

“Oh. I don’t remember this morning.” 

“I don’t think you’re going to remember tonight, either.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Up you go.” 

“Ohhh, dizzy.”

“You gonna puke?”

“Nope! ‘s fun.”

“Yeah, you’re done.”

“Hey, this’s water. Where’d my drink go?”

“You finished it.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

“Time to go in.”

“Inside?”

“Yes, inside,” 

“This is comfy.”

“It’s a couch.”

“No, it’s a...thing. Chair thing.”

“Recliner!”

“Yes! It’s nicer than the ground.”

“Yeah, this is nice.”

“Hey, Danny?”

“Hey, Kono?”

“You’re fun to get drunk with.”

“So are you.”

“I’m gonna go to sleep now.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“Night.”

“Night.”


End file.
